Twilight Rewrite
by theredsnakeking
Summary: A re-imagining of the popular Twilight Saga books, by Stephanie Meyer. When Bella Swan moves into the rainy town of Forks, she meets handsome Edward Cullen, and she's dragged into a world she never knew existed.
1. Homecoming

Chapter One: Homecoming

_But of the tree of knowledge of good and evil,  
thou shalt not eat of it:  
for in the day that thou eatest thereof  
thou shalt surely die  
_Genesis 2:17

Bella kept the car windows down and let the cool air hit her face as her mother drove her to the airport. She took in the sight of the beautiful blue sky of Phoenix; for it would be the last time she would ever see it.

She was moving to the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington State. A small town named Forks existed under a near-constant cover of clouds. It rained on this inconsequential town more than any other place in the United States of America. When Bella was just a few months old, her mother took her and left Forks, and she had been spending every summer there with her dad, Charlie, until she was fourteen.

As much as she loved her dad, she fucking hated Forks. She hated the rain. Anything to do with the cold or wet made her clumsiness worse.

She would miss Phoenix. She would miss the sun and the blistering heat.

"Bella," her mother called before she got on the plane. "Honey, you don't have to do this, you know."

People had always said Bella and her mother looked alike; her mother had dark skin, black shaved hair, and laugh lines. She didn't want to leave her loving, erratic, harebrained mother, but Renee had her new husband Phil. She also knew her mother was unhappy she couldn't see Phil a lot because of his minor league baseball job, so Bella decided to move with Charlie so her mom and Phil could spend more time together.

"Mom, I want to go," she lied as she put on her best smile.

"All right. I'll see you soon, okay?" She smiled back. "You call me whenever you want to come home, and tell your father I said hello."

Tears welled up in her mother's eyes.

"Mom, I'll be okay. I promise. I love you so much." She hugged her mother, holding back her own tears.

The flight from Phoenix to Seattle took four hours, another hour to Port Angeles, and then another hour to drive down to Forks. Bella was nervous about the car ride with her dad since both of them were awkward around each other and didn't really express their feelings to one another.

Nonetheless, Charlie was still happy to have his daughter live with him since he only saw her for the summer. He had already enrolled her in school and was going to help find Bella a car.

When she landed in Port Angeles, her dad was waiting with his police cruiser. He was the chief of police and another reason Bella wanted to get a car since she refused to ride around in a cop car for the remainder of her stay.

As she got off the plane and met him in the lobby, he gave her an awkward, one-armed hug. "It's great to see you again, Bells." He smiled as he got her luggage. "How is Renee doing?"

"It's great to see you, too, Dad. Mom's fine too." She smiled back. She wasn't allowed to call him Charlie to his face. Her dad still looked the same. He had straight brown hair, brown eyes, a mustache, and ivory skin.

She only had a few bags. Bella and her mother had pooled their resources for her winter clothes, which fit easily into the trunk of the cruiser.

"Bells, I got a good car for you. It was really cheap," Charlie said as he started the engine of the car.

She looked suspicious. "Really? What kind of a car?"

"I got you a truck, actually. It's a Chevy."

"Where did you get it?"

"My friend, Billy Black, from La Push. You remember him, don't you?"

La Push was an Indian reservation on the coast.

"Not really."

"You were really young. He used to go fishing with us every summer."

That explained why she didn't remember him.

"Well, he's in a wheelchair now. So he offered it to me for free."

"Does it run good?" she asked, her tone sounding skeptically.

He chuckled a little. "Billy did some work on the engine, but he got it back in 1984. Probably bought it in the late fifties, early sixties, but," he said before she could say anything, "it's a good car. Very cheap, and I'll pay for any mechanical problems you have."

"Dad, you didn't have to do that. I was going to get a job and pay for a car, but thank you. That was really sweet. I really appreciate it,"

"You're welcome, sweetie." he said, flushed with embarrassment.

They continued to make small talk about the weather, which was wet, and then the awkward conversation ended. Bella stared out the window in silence.

If there was one thing Bella could say about Forks, it was beautiful. Almost everything was green, from the trees to the trunks with moss and the ground with ferns. The air even smelled sweet. It was almost like an alien planet.

After ten minutes, they finally reached the house. It was the same as always-a small white, two-story house with two bedrooms that Charlie bought with her mother in the early days of their marriage. Parked in the driveway was a faded red pick-up truck.

"No way." she whispered as they pulled in the driveway. As soon as Charlie parked, she immediately went to her new truck, in awe at how perfect it was.

"Do you like it?" He was smiling.

"Dad, I love it so much! Thank you!"

He turned red with embarrassment again. "You're welcome. Now, let's get you settled in."

Upstairs, Bella got the west bedroom that faced the front yard of the house. One of the best things about Charlie was that he didn't hover. Once he made sure she had everything she needed, he left her alone to unpack. She was already feeling a little homesick.

Once she was done unpacking her clothes, she flopped down onto her bed and stared up at her ceiling.

"Don't fucking stress. You can do this," she said to herself.

When Bella awoke the next morning, after a rough night of sleep due to the heavy rain, all she could see was a thick fog outside her window, which made her feel claustrophobic. To be honest, Bella would rather stay at home than face her new school, which had a total of only three hundred and fifty-seven – and now fifty-eight – students, less than her old school back home.

Bella hated attention, and she knew she would be the new school gossip. She never really paid much attention to gossiping, but she would be lying if she said she didn't wonder what people would think of her. What would people expect? Bella was nowhere near an athletic type since she lacked hand-eye coordination or anything that goes on back in Phoenix.

Regardless of that, Bella was a very pretty girl, even though she never thought about her appearance that much. She was of average height, with dark skin, a heart-shaped face, long black wavy hair, and the same brown eyes just like her dad.

After taking a shower, brushing her teeth, and getting dressed, she went downstairs to see her dad who was already dressed and eating breakfast.

They exchanged a couple of words before Charlie wished her luck and left to go to the police station. After he left, Bella wandered around the house. The kitchen was small, with its dark paneled walls, white cabinets, and white linoleum floor. Nothing had changed.

Next, she headed into the living room. Like the kitchen, everything was the same, from the furniture to the pictures on the mantle. The first picture was of Renee and Charlie's wedding in California. There were also pictures of her as a baby in the hospital after she was born, followed by all of her school pictures up until last year.

It was hard being in this house knowing her dad was not completely over her mother.

After eating a quick bowl of cereal, Bella grabbed her backpack, keys, and jacket before running out to her car. Inside the truck, it was fairly nice. The tan seats had obviously been re-holstered and smelled faintly of tobacco, gasoline, and peppermint. It also had a modern radio system that worked well.

When she started the engine, it roared to life, to her relief. The school wasn't hard to find since it was just off the highway like most things. A building with maroon-colored bricks, surrounded by trees and shrubs, came into view. Next to it was sign that read "Forks High School."

Bella parked in front of the first building, which had a sign on the door that read "Office," and walked down the path into the building. The inside was warm and brightly lit, with warm colored furniture, plants in large plastic pots, and notices and awards on the bulletin board. The office was cut in half by a large counter that had three desks behind it, one which was occupied by a redheaded woman wearing glasses. She turned her attention to Bella as soon as Bella walked in the door.

"May I help you?" the secretary asked.

"Yes. Hi, I'm Isabella Swan," she informed her, and the woman's face lit up with recognition. As expected, Bella knew she would be the topic of gossip. Daughter of divorced chief Swan had finally arrived.

"Of course, dear. I've been expecting you," the secretary said. She dug through a pile of papers on the desk until she found the one she was looking for. "I have your schedule right here, with your locker number and combination, and a map of the school. I could show you around if you would like."

"Yes, please," Bella responded. The secretary went over her classes, highlighting the best route to each of them. Then she gave Bella a slip for each of her teachers to sign and return back at the end of the day. She smiled and wished Bella luck.

As Bella went over the map, the other students started to arrive. She went back out to the parking lot and drove her car around the school, following the line of traffic. She was thankful most of the cars were similar to hers and not flashy. The only car that stood out was a shiny black Volvo.

She stuffed all of her things in her backpack and sucked in a huge breath, reminding herself that she could do this, and no one was going to bite her. She stepped out of the trunk and followed the crowd into the main building. She located her locker and put her coat and extra stuff into it and proceeded to her first class.

She found the class easily and handed her slip to her teacher, Mr. Mason, who was a tall, balding, white male. He signed her paper, and gave her a reading list and sent her to an empty seat in the back of the room, which Bella was thankful for. She had already read all of the books on the list-Bronte, Shakespeare, Chaucer, and Faulkner. She debated on whether or not she should use her old essays from back home but decided to wait.

When the bell rang, a boy with dark ocher skin and black hair slicked into a ponytail leaned across the aisle toward her.

"Hi," he greeted warmly. "You're Isabella Swan, right?"

"Just Bella," she corrected. The people nearby then turned their attention to them, which annoyed her.

He ignored the people watching and held out his hand. "Hey, it's nice to meet you. I'm Eric Yorkie," he said, shaking her hand. "Do you need any help with your next class?"

"Uh…" She was silent for a few seconds as she contemplated his question. "Yeah, sure. Why not."

"Cool. The principal asked me to show you around, so I wasn't sure if it was you."

Bella nodded her head in understanding.

"So, what's your next class?" Eric asked as they left the room.

She reached into her pocket to check her schedule. "Um, government with Jefferson in building six."

They began to walk toward the other building on the right side of the school.

"So, you're from Phoenix?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I was born here."

"Must be fun there. Forks is boring as shit," he stated.

Bella smiled a little. "Phoenix is kind of boring too, unless you're the sporty type."

They walked around the cafeteria and steered toward a new building with the room she was looking for.

"Well, this is it," Eric announced. "I guess I'll you around, maybe at lunch?"

"Yeah sure, and thank you."

"No problem." He gave her a smile before heading off to the building on the other end, and she entered her classroom.

The rest of the morning passed pretty quickly. Bella's Trigonometry teacher, Mr. Varner, whom she already disliked for the subject he taught, was the only teacher to make her introduce herself in front of the class. She felt completely embarrassed and tripped on her boots as she walked back to her seat.

Bella recognized a couple of people from her other classes. Some of them even introduced themselves and asked her about how she liked Forks, which she mostly lied about.

One of the girls, whose name was Jessica Stanley, sat with her in trig and Spanish decided to walk with her to the cafeteria. Jessica was white, and the same height as Bella, with straight brown hair.

After getting their lunch, they sat at full table with Jessica's friends, whose names Bella couldn't remember. The only one she remembered was Eric, the boy from her English class, who gave her a hello which she returned.

Bella was having a conversation with one of the people at the table, and that was when she saw them.

They were by themselves, sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, far from everyone else. Bella couldn't help but stare. There were five of them. They just sat there, not talking or eating. What really caught her attention was the fact that none of them looked alike.

Three of them were boys. One was big, muscled like a footballer; he had brown skin, with dark brown, curly hair. Another one had light ochre skin, tall; lean, but muscular, with dark blond hair. The last one was brown skinned, tall, with untidy, black hair, and an athletic build, but not as tall as the dark blonde or as buff as the big one.

The two girls were different. One was tall and statuesque. She had light ochre skin and a beautiful figure, like one in a Victoria's Secret ad that made every girl envious. Her hair was dark blonde that went to the middle of her back. The other girl was short and pixie like. She had dark skin and was thin, with cropped black hair pointing everywhere.

All of them had light brown, whisky colored eyes, with perfect facial features. Bella couldn't stop staring because they were all so exquisitely, inhumanly beautiful.

The small one rose from her seat with her tray and walked away so gracefully it looked like she belonged on a runway or on Broadway. She dumped her tray and walked out the back door so quickly, Bella hardly saw her. She turned her attention back to the others, who still just sat there.

"Who are they?" Bella asked Jessica.

As Jessica turned to see who she meant, the boy with the untidy hair looked at Bella which made her drop her eyes immediately, flushed with embarrassment.

Jessica giggled, dropping her gaze like Bella had.

"The dark-haired ones are Edward and Emmett Cullen. The one that left was Alice Cullen. The dark blondes are Rosalie and Jasper Hale. They all live with Dr. Cullen and his wife," Jessica spoke under her breath.

Bella looked at the black-haired boy again and saw him picking at his food. She wondered why they had such odd names.

"They're really gorgeous." Bella blushed.

"I know, right!" Jessica agreed excitedly. "They're all dating each other, though. Jasper is with Alice, and Emmett is with Rosalie, but none of them are related except Rosalie and Jasper. I think they're brother and sister. The doctor and his wife are really young, but they only adopted Emmett, Alice, and Edward for some reason. Alice and Edward are the same age as us, and the other three are seniors."

"That's amazing for them to take in all those kids like that, especially when they are so young," Bella said. "Have they always lived in Forks?"

"Nope, they moved here two years ago from somewhere in Alaska." Jessica sounded like it should have been obvious.

"Who's the one with the black hair?" Bella asked as she took a peek at him. To her surprise, the boy was looking at her, too, with a rather frustrated expression. Bella looked away again.

"That's Edward. So fucking beautiful, but don't bother with him. No girl is good enough for him, like I give a damn." She snorted. She sounded extremely bitter, and it almost made Bella laugh.

Bella turned to him one final time, but he wasn't looking anymore. She swore she could see his cheek lift and his mouth open a little as if he were laughing. After a couple more minutes, the bell rung, ending lunch, and the four of them left together, looking just as graceful as the short girl.

Bella walked to Biology with someone she met at lunch-Angela Weber. She was shy, like Bella, and very nice.

In the classroom, Angela went to sit at a lab table that was already occupied by another. The only available seat was next to Edward Cullen. As she was walking over to the teacher to get her paper signed, she met Edward's eyes, and his expression was completely furious and hostile.

Bella turned away so quickly it almost gave her a whiplash. She stumbled on her feet but was able to catch herself on a table. Before she turned away, she noticed his eyes were completely black with no hint of color in them.

When Mr. Banner signed her slip, he sent her over to Edward since he was the only partner left. Bella made sure to keep her head down going to her seat, shocked by this person's sudden anger toward her.

She didn't look at him as she took her seat, but she could see him move to the edge of his seat from the corner of her eye. She didn't understand. She sniffed her hair to make sure she didn't have a bad odor, but it smelled like strawberries.

As she was taking notes on Mr. Banner's lecture on cellular anatomy, which she had already studied, she occasionally took a peek at Edward. Since the class started, his position never changed, and she saw his hand clutched into a fist on his left leg.

Why was this guy so pissed at her? She had never done anything to him to deserve his nasty attitude. Bella wasn't a violent person, but it took all of her willpower to not slap him across the face with her textbook. She regretted looking at him again, this time because he was glaring, like he wanted to rip her head off her body. It made her flinch away from him and sink into her seat.

The moment the bell rung, he was out of his seat and out the door before anyone.

Bella just stood there staring after him, completely in disbelief about what had just happened. She gathered up her things, holding in how pissed she was, with tears almost welling up. This dude was an asshole, and she refused to shed a tear over him.

"Are you Isabella Swan?" a male voice asked.

She turned to see a white boy, who was baby-faced, and had bushy, curly, blond hair.

"Bella," she told him with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Mike Newton."

"It's nice to meet you too, Mike."

"What's your next class? Mine is gym."

"That's where I'm headed too."

"Sweet. We can walk together if you want to?"

She accepted his offer and headed to gym. Mike was really sweet and a good person to talk to. Probably one of the nicest people she'd met today.

"So, what did you do to piss off Edward Cullen?" he asked as they walked into the gym.

She just shrugged her shoulders and played dumb. "I don't know-didn't really pay attention to him."

She waved Mike goodbye and went into the girl's locker room to change. Coach Clapp, the gym teacher, made Bella participate in four volleyball games, even though she tried to stand out. Thank god she only had one more year of this.

When the final bell rang, Bella went back to the office to return her papers. The wind had picked up, which made her wrap her arms around herself.

The office was warm when she arrived, but seeing Edward Cullen there made her tremble and hug herself tighter; his presence sucked all the warmth out of the room. He was arguing with the receptionist in a soft, persuasive voice about changing his biology class to another time. She couldn't believe this. Why did he hate her so much?

Someone came through the door and a gust of wind swirled Bella's hair across her face. Edward stiffened and turned slowly to her, eyes filled with anger.

He turned back to the receptionist. "I guess it's impossible. Thank you for your time," he said in that smooth, velvet voice. He turned and left without a second glance at her.

Bella went up to the desk and handed the woman her slip.

"How was your day, dear?" the woman asked.

"It was fine," she lied, putting on a fake smile.

Bella headed out to her car, ready to go home, and ready to forget Edward Cullen ever existed.


	2. First Meeting

Chapter Two: First Meeting

When Bella left school, she went home and grabbed some cash from the jar in the kitchen cupboard to do some grocery shopping. Charlie didn't have any food in the house, and he couldn't cook to save his life, so she had requested to do the cooking for the remainder of her stay.

After doing her shopping from the Thriftway market, Bella returned home, unloaded the groceries, and got started on her homework. Her homework was a five page essay on women's rights, and three trigonometry worksheets. When she was finished, she got started on dinner making steak and baked potatoes. Bella went upstairs to her room to occupy herself with some television when her cell phone rang.

It was Renee, calling to ask about how Bella's first day went, and about Phil's job.

"So, baby, listen if spring training goes well me and Phil could be moving to Florida," Renee explained.

Bella heard an operator on the other end asking for a dollar and twenty-five cent for an additional three minutes.

"Mom, where is your cell?"

"Okay, I didn't lose my power cord, it ran away screaming. I literally repel technology now."

Bella just chuckled. "I miss you, Mom."

"Aw, baby, I miss you too," Renee cooed, "but tell me about your new school. What are the kids like? Are there any cute guys? Are they being nice to you?"

She wasn't going to tell her about Edward. Bella didn't want her mother to overreact and get over-protective.

"They're all very welcoming, I guess."

"Uh oh, tell me all about it."

"It doesn't even matter," Bella said annoyed.

"Yes it does, honey."

"Mom, I have to get dinner ready. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay, I love you," Renee said.

"I love you, too," Bella replied.

After talking with Renee, Bella went back downstairs to take the potatoes out of the oven, and put the steak into the broil. Charlie came home not long after that and they ate dinner, mostly without speaking. They only talked about how each other's day had been.

"Do you know the Cullens?" Bella asked suddenly.

"You mean Dr. Cullen's family? Yeah, why do you ask?"

"They don't seem to fit in that much. People talk about them a lot."

Bella was surprised to see her dad look upset.

"People in this town sometimes," Charlie muttered. "Dr. Cullen is a wonderful surgeon who can work anywhere he wants, and make twice as much. We're all lucky his wife wanted to live here. Never once have I had any trouble with his children, and they all stick together like a real family should, but because they're different, people have to judge them. It's not right."

That was the longest speech Bella had ever heard her dad make.

"They keep to themselves, but they seem like good people." Bella backpedaled.

Charlie nodded in agreement and whispered, "Yeah."

Bella decided not to press the issue any further. When they were finished with dinner, Charlie cleared the table while Bella washed the dishes. After they were done cleaning up, they both said goodnight to each other, and Bella went upstairs to her room and fell asleep quickly.

The weekend was uneventful. Bella had gone over to Jessica's house with Angela to help Jessica pick out an outfit for June Richardson's birthday party. June was a girl from Bella's gym class. There was also a plan for a trip to La Push Beach that Mike was putting together.

Monday at school, Edward wasn't there. He wasn't there on Tuesday either. She planned on confronting him, demanding to know what his problem was, but every time she'd come to school she would only see his siblings there.

A part of Bella was relived, but another part was upset at the thought of Edward skipping school simply just to avoid her.

The weather had gotten colder when Bella went to school on Thursday. A layer of snow dusted on top of her truck, and had whitened the roads. All the rain from yesterday had frozen solid, making the driveway icy. When she made it outside, Bella saw that Charlie had put snow chains on her tires. She made a mental note to thank him later and made her way to school.

In English class, the class had a pop quiz on Wuthering Heights which was very easy. When the class had ended, Bella's fifth period biology class along with the second period biology class had all met outside near two buses in the parking lot to meet Mr. Banner and go on a field trip to the Natural Science Museum.

The wind had picked up, making it colder to Bella's dismay.

"Fuck this weather," Bella said, breathing on her hands while rubbing them together.

Mike Newton came up beside her.

"You don't like the snow?" he asked.

"No. This shit is terrible."

Mike burst out laughing, and then a ball of snow hit the back of his head. They both turned to see Eric with his back turned, playing dumb. As Mike bent down and scooped up two balls of snow, Bella went and sat on the second bus with Jessica and Angela. There was no way she was getting caught in a snowball fight.

Mr. Banner came outside a few seconds later to stop the snow fight, and went to Bella's bus to check attendance. Bella wasn't paying any attention to him until he called someone she didn't expect.

"Edward Cullen," Mr. Banner called.

Bella turned around quickly to see Edward sitting in the back of the bus by himself, looking more beautiful than ever with his hair saturated by snow. She had noticed something was different about him that she couldn't figure out.

"What are you looking at, Bella?" Jessica interrupted.

In that moment, Edward's eyes met Bella's, and she quickly turned away, face flushed with embarrassment. She had convinced herself the next time she saw him she was going to tell him off, but now here she was acting like a complete coward.

"Edward is staring at you," Angela whispered.

"Does he look pissed?"

She looked confused by Bella's question. "Not really. He just looks curious. "

"This whole staring thing you and him keep doing is kind of creepy," Jessica said, chuckling a little.

Bella shoved her playfully. "Just don't look at him."

Jessica turned away and started talking to Angela.

For the rest of the bus ride, Bella sat in silence. She just nodded her head and agreed with whatever Jessica and Angela were saying since she was too busy thinking about Edward. After a couple of minutes, the buses arrived in front of a white, three-story building. Once inside the building, Mr. Banner split the class into three groups.

Bella was put into Mr. Banner's group with Mike and Angela while the other two were led by two of the staff members. She prayed to whatever higher power that Edward was not in her group, but of course he was anyway since she must have some sort of bad luck.

Her group made their way to the botanical gallery where one of the museum workers was giving a tour. Bella walked over to one of the display glasses examining an artificial plant made like the red huckleberry. She heard someone come up next to her, but she kept her eyes on the display.

"Hello," said a low, musical voice.

She looked up, shocked that Edward was speaking to her. His face was absolutely beautiful along with the slight smile on his lips.

"I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce myself last week. I'm Edward Cullen. You're Bella Swan?"

She was confused. Why was he being so polite all of a sudden? He didn't leave a very good impression from their first encounter, but his attitude had completely changed. She decided to go along with it and be nice even though she was still upset with his past behavior.

"Yes," Bella confirmed. "It's nice to meet you, Edward."

Bella turned her attention to another one of the display glasses, then spoke up.

"You seem to be in a better mood," she said.

Edward looked confused. "Excuse me?"

"You looked kind of angry with me last week, and you haven't been in school."

"Yeah, listen…about that." He rubbed the back of neck and frowned sheepishly. "I apologize. I was having some personal issues at home so I couldn't come to school, but my behavior was unacceptable. I was an asshole and I took it out on you. I'm sorry, Bella."

"It's okay. I accept your apology," she said, smiling slightly. Maybe she had misjudged Edward. He may actually be a nice person after all.

They were quiet for a few seconds before Edward spoke. "How are you enjoying the weather?"

Bella started at him and huffed out a laugh.

"Are you really asking me about the weather?"

"Yes, I am."

"Well, I don't really like the cold, or the rain for that matter."

"Why would you move to a place like this then?" he asked curiously.

Bella was surprised. No one had ever flat out asked her this, and she wondered why he cared.

"I don't think you'll be that interested."

"Try me," he pressed.

She stared at him for a moment before answering.

"My mother got remarried."

"Oh, when did that happen?"

"Last July. To a guy named Phil."

"You don't like him, or…" Edward trailed off.

"No, that's not it. I like Phil a lot, and he makes my mom happy, so that's all that really matters to me."

Edward stared, completely engrossed in Bella's story, and she couldn't understand why he was so fascinated with her life.

"If you don't mind my asking," he continued, "why didn't you stay with your mother and Phil?"

"Well, Phil travels a lot, and my mom stayed home with me and I knew it kind of made her unhappy, so I just decided to live with my dad."

"Wow," he said, and Bella looked at him confused. "That's a really great thing you did. I know my opinion probably won't matter, but I think you're amazing, Bella."

"T-thank you," Bella said, half smiling like an idiot and flushing with embarrassment. Any hate she felt toward him was going away in that moment.

"We should probably get going. The group is leaving."

She nodded in agreement.

They were making their way back to the group when Bella almost slipped backward, but Edward caught her by her waist.

Bella didn't realize how close they were until she turned to him, face inches away from his almost within kissing distance. She quickly removed herself from his grasp.

"I'm sorry…." Edward started, but Bella cut him off.

"N-no, it's fine, I'm so clumsy." She looked embarrassed, fumbling with the hem of her jacket.

It surprised Bella having Edward that close to her made her feel affection toward him. She couldn't deny the physical attraction she had for him, but it was his eyes that caught her attention. She knew there was something different about him. The last time she saw him she remembered his eyes were pitch black, and now they were back to the light brown color. Bella was mesmerized.

"Do you have contacts?" Bella blurted out.

He hesitated before answering. "No." Edward looked bothered by her question, so she left the topic alone.

Bella didn't understand how he could have had pitch black eyes, and then light brown ones unless he was lying for some reason. It kind of freaked her out, so she truly hoped there was a logical explanation and she wasn't losing her mind.

"We should go," Edward said, going back to the group. Bella followed behind him, and both remained quiet for the rest of the tour.

Once the last tour was over, all three groups met back up at the main entrance, and once Mr. Banner was done with his roll call, they all made their way back to the buses. On the bus, both Jessica and Angela demanded all the details about what Edward and Bella talked about. Bella kept it short since she didn't want to brag.

She took a glance at Edward sitting at the back of the bus. He was still by himself, staring out the window. Edward was strange, and this was coming from Bella who barely had any friends back at her old school or even hung out with people, but there was something about Edward that intrigued her.

Bella decided she was going to ask Edward to go to June's birthday party with her. She had never asked a boy out, especially someone like Edward, and it made the butterflies in her stomach go full force.

It was the end of the school day when the buses returned. Bella waited outside the bus for Edward, feeling like she was ready to vomit. When Bella saw Edward get off the bus and make his way to his car, she followed behind him fighting to keep her legs from shaking.

Jessica called out to her, but Bella raised a finger and said, "One minute."

"Edward," Bella called. He turned to her, looking surprised. "Can we talk for a second?"

"Yeah, what's up?" Edward asked.

"Well, I was wondering if um…if m-maybe y-y-you…" Bella stumbled over her words feeling completely idiotic. She tried to speak again but no words came out. She hid her face in her hands, face flushing with embarrassment.

Edward crossed his arms and just looked at her, creasing his eyebrows in concentration, which made Bella feel even more nervous. She took a deep breath and decided to just get this over with to save herself anymore humiliation.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to a party with me?" She said it so fast she wondered if Edward had even heard her.

He looked at her for a second, and then flashed a crooked smile so beautiful it put Bella in a daze. She couldn't believe someone so gorgeous like Edward actually existed.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Edward asked.

Bella shook her head yes. "If you don't want to…"

"No, no, it's not that it's just no girl here has ever asked me out before so it's kind of surprising."

"Well, do you want to go with me?"

Before Edward could answer, they both saw his siblings standing by his car, staring at him and Bella with brooding eyes which made Edward tense up and look worried.

"I actually don't think that would be a good idea."

"Oh." Bella's voice was low and sad.

"I'm sorry, Bella. It has nothing to do with you. I swear."

"It's okay, Edward, I understand. I should get going."

"Bella."

"I'll see you later, okay?"

Edward called her name again but she just continued to walk to her truck, feeling dejected. How could she ever face to him again after this? She felt so stupid thinking Edward would ever go out on a date with her. She just wanted to get out of there and forget the whole thing ever happened.

When Bella reached her truck, she heard a loud scream. She turned to see Edward across the parking lot, eyes widening in terror as he screamed her name. Several other students held the same terrified expression.

What caught Bella's eye was a dark blue van sliding across the icy concrete right in her direction. There was no way Bella could move out of the way in time, but before she knew it, she felt something grab her waist and pull her down, making her hit her head on the door of her trunk.

Someone cursed, and Bella recognized the voice belonged to Edward Cullen. He was kneeling in front of her protectively, and he threw out his left arm, slamming it into the side of the vans door making it come to a halt with the sound of a metal thud and shattering glass.

Bella stared at Edward in complete shock. He was completely unharmed without even a single hint of damage to his body.

It was quiet for a second, and then the entire parking lot erupted into chaos. Throughout all the screaming, Bella could only hear Edward more clearly in her ear.

"Bella, are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" Edward asked, his voice frantic.

There was a throbbing pain in the back of Bella's head and she winced in pain as Edward helped her up to her feet.

"My head is pounding," she replied, holding the back of her head. "How did you get to me so fast?"

Edward looked worried and his voiced turned serious. "I was right next to you, Bella."

"No, you were by your car across the parking lot."

Just then, a crowd of people found them. Mr. Banner yelled for one of the bus drivers to help him get Tyler Crowley from out of the van. Bella heard the other staff members arrive, but her attention stayed on Edward. He wasn't going to get out of this one without giving her an explanation.

"This is not the time for this." His voice was annoyed now.

"Edward, I saw what you did."

"Bella, I promise you I will explain everything later, but right now I can't."

Bella looked at him for a second before answering. "Fine, but we will finish this."

Edward nodded in understanding.

Jessica and Angela made their way through the crowd and ran toward Bella with tears running down their faces. Jessica was asking Bella if she was alright and what had happened while Angela called the paramedics, but Bella was just as confused because it all happened so quickly.

The EMTs came minutes later with the stretcher's and got Tyler first, then Bella. Edward refused his, and decided to ride in the front where he told them Bella had hit her head and probably had a concussion. She felt so ridiculous when she had to put on a neck brace. Bella cursed under her breath when she saw her dad's police cruiser pull up. He ran toward Bella as soon as he saw her in the back of the ambulance.

"Are you alright?" Charlie asked, panicked.

"Dad, calm down. I'm okay." she replied.

Charlie turned to the EMT to get their opinion. Bella tuned them out and turned to see Edward's family staring with disapproving, angry looks. None of them bothered to check to see if he was okay, or even look the least bit concerned for his safety. Bella then turned to see a deep dent on the right side of the van, and dent in the rear bumper of her truck where the van had slammed into it.

The image of Edward stopping the van played over and over in Bella's mind and she still couldn't make sense of any of it. There was something not right about Edward, and Bella was going to get some answers one way or another.

At the hospital, they placed Bella in a long room with a line of beds. As the nurse was putting a pressure cuff on Bella's arm, another nurse brought a patient in. It was Tyler, who was in Bella's government class, and he looked ten times worse than she did with his bandages wrapped around his head and his left hand. He winced in pain as the nurse helped him onto his bed. It wasn't until Bella's nurse left that she decided to take her neck brace off, and Tyler immediately started apologizing.

"Bella, I'm so sorry!"

"I'm okay, Tyler. Are you okay? You look terrible."

"Don't worry about me! I could've killed you! I hit the ice wrong and lost control of the car." The nurse started undoing the bandages from his head and hand exposing his cuts.

"It wasn't your fault. Don't worry about it," Bella assured him, but his expression showed he was still upset with himself.

As the nurse was dabbing his cuts, he spoke up again. "How did you get out of the way so fast?"

"Edward moved me out of the way," Bella answered.

"Edward Cullen? I didn't see him anywhere. Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's okay. I don't know where he is though."

So she wasn't the only one who noticed. Bella knew she hadn't imagined what she saw.

After a few minutes, Bella was taken to get an X-ray of her head and then returned to her room. She was glad she didn't get a concussion and asked if she could leave, but the nurse said she had to talk to the doctor first. She sighed and decided to watch some television.

Tyler continued to apologize before Bella finally convinced him it wasn't his fault, and then their attention turned to people entering their room.

It was Charlie, a dark skinned woman who Bella assumed was Tyler's mother, and the doctor. Seeing the doctor made Bella's mouth fall slightly open. He was absolutely beautiful and young looking like he belonged in Hollywood. The doctor had dark brown skin, medium length black wavy hair, and the same light brown colored eyes like Edward. This had to be Edward's father.

"Hello, Miss Swan. I'm Doctor Cullen," he said in a softly spoken British accent. He walked over to the light board behind him and turned it on. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Bella replied.

Dr. Cullen walked back to Bella and pulled out his penlight, shining the light in both Bella's eyes.

"Now you may experience some post-traumatic stress, but according to your x-rays, you have no signs of any head trauma, so I'd say you will be just fine."

Charlie breathed a sigh of relief. "Is she good to go home?"

"Yes, she's free to go. Come back to me if you start to feel dizzy, or start to have trouble with your eyesight."

Bella nodded her head in understanding, but before Dr. Cullen could walk off, she spoke up.

"It's a good thing Edward was there to pull me out of the way or it would have been a whole lot worse."

"You're boy?" Charlie asked Dr. Cullen, but the doctor ignored him, suddenly busy signing the papers on his clipboard. Bella was suspicious with how tense Dr. Cullen looked, but he just played it off.

"Yeah, he got to me so fast-he was nowhere near me."

"Well, it seems like you were very lucky then." Dr. Cullen smiled before walking over to Tyler and his mom. He was definitely in on what happened with Edward.

When Bella and Charlie walked into the hallway, they could see Edward and Rosalie around the corner. They were having an argument but their voices were low.

"Hey, Dad, I'm going to go talk to Edward really quick," Bella said.

"Alright, I'm just going to fill out some paper work," Charlie replied before walking off. Bella only walked toward them midway before coming to a stop and hearing part of their argument.

"I mean what the fuck were you thinking, Edward?" Rosalie said in a low angry voice.

"I couldn't just let her die." Edward's voice was calmer.

"You fucking might as well have, because this isn't just about you!"

Bella was completely taken back and hurt by Rosalie words. How could she say she was fine with Bella dying? Bella could never be that cruel to anyone, especially to someone she didn't know, and who never did anything to her.

"Edward," Bella said getting both of their attention. "Can I talk to you?"

Edward stood there more a minute like he was contemplating on whether or not he was going to speak to her, then turned backed to Rosalie and whispered something in her ear. Rosalie just rolled her eyes before walking away. Edward made his way toward Bella like he had an attitude and she prepared herself for whatever lie he was about to feed her.

"What?" he said annoyed.

"You need to start talking," Bella demanded.

"What are you talking about?"

He tried to play dumb, but Bella wasn't having it.

"Don't give me that. How did you get over to me so fast?"

"I told you I was standing right next to you, Bella."

"No, you were across the parking lot by your car."

He was looking worried, but he still tried to keep a calm demeanor. "Bella, I think you hit your head a little too hard."

Bella was pissed now. Edward was trying to play her for a fool and she didn't like that.

"There is nothing wrong with my head."

"What the fuck do you want from me?" his voice was angry, and Bella was getting intimidated, but she wasn't backing down.

"I want to know why the hell you're lying to me."

Edward crossed his arms and glared at her.

"Okay, please tell me what you think happened?" he snapped.

Bella snapped right back letting her words come out in a rush. "I know that you weren't anywhere near me, and Tyler didn't see you either! I know that I was about to get crushed but you stopped the van and pushed it away with your hand like it was a damn toy, and there wasn't a single fucking scratch on you!" She stopped to catch her breath. She was so angry she wanted to punch Edward straight in his mouth.

Edward just stared at her like he was questioning her sanity, but Bella could see through his little act.

"You actually think that I physically stopped an incoming van from crushing us?"

"I don't think. I know."

Edward scoffed. "You're absolutely bat shit crazy, you know that? No one is going to believe you."

"I wasn't going to tell anyone. I just wanted to know the truth if I'm going to be lying to everyone."

"Can't you just say thank you, and get the fuck over it?" he said angrily.

"How about you take that thank you, and shove it up your ass." She shot back.

He laughed without humor. "You're never going to let this go, are you?"

"Hell no," Bella replied quickly.

"Well, then I hope you really enjoy disappointment."

He turned his back and stormed off.

Bella was so furious she was shaking. It took her a minute to get herself together before she made her way to the waiting room. She couldn't believe she actually thought that Edward may be a good person and wanted to go out with him. He was a dick, and she would never talk to him ever again.

The waiting room was filled with some kids from school. After Bella had explained to Mike, Jessica, Angela, and Eric that she was fine and so was Tyler, apart from some minor injuries, she walked over to Charlie who was waiting by the exit.

"I'm ready to go, Dad." she said putting on her jacket.

"Um…Bells, I called your mother."

"Dad, you didn't!"

"I know, I'm sorry, but your mother would have killed me if I didn't tell her."

Bella groaned. "Dad!"

"I'm sorry."

"Oh, god, she's probably having a heart attack right now." Bella pulled out her cellphone and began dialing Renee making her way out the hospital with Charlie following behind her.

The car ride home with Charlie was completely silent. Renee was on her way to Forks despite Bella's pleas. Charlie tried to say sorry a couple of more times when they got home, but she was just not in the mood and went to her room. Bella was already pissed at Edward, and now she had to convince her mother that nothing like this would happen again.

Bella talked to Jessica and Angela on three-way on a few minutes, before deciding to go bed early. That night was the very first time she dreamed of Edward.


End file.
